La llave y la jaula
by AngiAN
Summary: Marc tenía una vida normal y bastante envidiable. Todo iba bien hasta que sufrió un accidente y se despertó frente a un faro. Su vida iba a cambiar por completo. [Calificación M por violencia y lenguaje obsceno]
1. Episodio 1: El faro

**Holaaa! Primero que todo mil disculpas a los que aun esperan que continue la historia de "Venganza Compartida". Mientras buscaba alguna manera de continuar la historia, sufrí un bloqueo y además empecé la universidad así que estos años he estado bastante ocupada... :S Aun no me he rendido y sigo buscando la forma de continuar la historia pero por ahora voy a centrarme en esta nueva aventura que llevaba en mente durante bastante tiempo tras jugar al Bioshock Infinite. Espero que os guste :) y no dudéis en publicar comentarios!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Marc Clark, tengo 19 años y vivo en Montreal. Mi vida era normal y tranquila… Hasta que ocurrió un accidente y en vez de despertarme en un simple hospital, me desperté en lugar que menos esperado y todo cambió por completo.

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación, todo a oscuras y yo tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Alguien llamaba a la puerta pero ignoré los golpes. Simplemente no quería levantarme.

'¿Maurice?'- sonó la voz de mi madre – '¡Maurice sal ya! ¡Te estamos esperando!'

Aunque no quería levantarme miré a la puerta a la puerta molesto. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo. Los golpes siguieron sonando y me levanté a pesar de la pesadez que sentí sobre mi cuerpo.

'Ya voy.'- respondí mientras me acercaba a la puerta tambaleándome. Los golpes sonaron con más fuerza. – "¡He dicho que ya voy!'

Abrí la puerta y entonces volví a la realidad.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de repente y me alarmé al darme cuenta que estaba casi ahogándome. Instintivamente moví los brazos hacia arriba y al fin pude sacar la cabeza del agua. Los pulmones me ardían y empecé a toser con fuerza mientras miraba alrededor. Vi una plataforma de madera con una caseta y nadé rápidamente hacia allí. Subí unas escaleras y nada más llegar, me eché sobre el suelo mientras tosía. Maldita sea…. Todo el cuerpo me dolía y si no me hubiera despertado, me habría ahogado. Entonces lo recordé todo: había terminado las clases y había salido con unos amigos. Entonces decidí volver a casa y estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono. Lo último que recuerdo es que vi un coche acercarse a mi toda velocidad… También estaba cerca del río pero… Es imposible. Al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en medio del mar. De hecho la plataforma de madera conectaba con un faro enorme. Quizá las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes y me habían llevado hasta el final del río... pero seguía siendo igual imposible. A pesar de la cantidad de dudas y preguntas que tenía, me levanté y fui hacia el faro mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí. Me acerqué a la puerta y temblando de frío, llamé un par de veces.

'¿Hola?'- al no recibir respuesta, abrí la puerta y entré. – '¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?'

Seguí sin recibir respuesta y suspiré. Vi una mesa iluminada por una vela, y había cuenco de agua y unas toallas. En el pilar había un cartel que ponía "_Te dejaré libre de todo pecado_".

'Bueno, un poco de agua no hará daño' – me limpié el rostro y me miré el reflejo. Tenía todo el pelo rubio oscurecido por la humedad y los ojos verdes, que mostraban todo el cansancio acumulado. Llevaba una chaqueta cazadora y debajo una sudadera gris con una camisa blanca debajo; al igual que mis vaqueros y las botas, estaban completamente empapados e iba a tardar un buen tiempo en secarse. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y desbloqueé la pantalla de inicio. Era un alivio que no se hubiera estropeado pero no había cobertura. Por supuesto… Fui a las escaleras del interior del faro con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me permitiera llamar a mi familia y a emergencias y entonces vi otro cartel: "_De la Sodoma de abajo te llevaré"_. Vale, quien quiera que viva aquí era un fanático religioso y eso no me gusta nada. Subí arriba y vi un escritorio con un mapa colgado en la pared y me acerqué. El mapa mostraba toda Norte-América y había varios puntos señalados y una línea roja los seguía. Entonces vi un punto marcado que estaba más apartado de los demás. Parecía indicar el punto donde estaba el faro y al ver el lugar, noté que palidecía… Marcaba la costa de Maine… No solo no estaba en Montreal, ¡estaba directamente fuera del país!

'Vale, debe haber un error. Es completamente imposible…" – entonces vi un papel enganchado con un clavo cerca del punto y lo cogí.

"_Querido señor Clark,_

_seguramente estará confuso por estar tan lejos de su hogar y es comprensible que quiera volver allí junto con su familia. Pero para hacerlo, primero deberá cumplir con una misión:_

_Salva a la chica, protégela y ponla a salvo. _

_Atentamente,_

_- Lutece_"

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban. ¿Alguien me había secuestrado y me había llevado allí con la intención de cumplir con una maldita misión? Además de raro, era bastante absurdo. En el mapa había otra nota aunque no parecía ir dirigida hacia mí.

"_Estate preparado. Está de camino. Debes detenerlo._

_- C_"

Encima del escritorio vi un teléfono antiguo y lo probé aunque sabía que no funcionaría. Al lado del escritorio había una cama y un pequeño lavabo Encima del primero había una caja y la cogí. Había una placa metálica en la que ponía "_Propiedad de Maurice Clark_". Fruncí el ceño y la abrí. En la parte interior de la tapa había un papel con unos dibujos: un pergamino con un x1, una llave con un x2 y una espada con un x2; al lado había una especie de folleto con una estatua y el título de "_Monument Island_". Dentro de la caja había varios objetos: una pistola parecida a las que guardaba su abuelo de la guerra, una foto en blanco y negro de una chica joven y en la esquina ponía "_Elizabeth_"; el parte de detrás ponía "_Sálvala y protégela_".

'Esta es la chica que debo buscar' – seguí mirando el interior y había varias monedas de plata con un águila marcada y una llave plateada con una jaula y un ave marcada en un extremo. Por si acaso lo guardé bien todo en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y miré a mi alrededor: al lado de la cama había una antigua radio parecida a la que aún conservaba su abuelo y un lavabo. También había unos fogones con sartenes esparcidos por el suelo y deduje que alguien vivía aquí pero se había marchado con bastante prisa. Seguí mi camino hasta las siguientes escaleras y había otro cartel al principio: "_De tu propia tierra te he de tomar_". Entonces noté un fuerte olor bastante desagradable y arrugué la nariz.

'¿Han matado alguien o qué?' – murmuré asqueado. Cuando llegué a la siguiente planta, toda la sangre se fue de mi rostro. Delante había una zona iluminada con un hombre sentado en una silla, con la cara tapada con un saco y un gran charco de sangre en el suelo. Me acerqué lentamente y en una mesa vi un maletín con herramientas y artilugios quirúrgicos. Delante del hombre había un taburete con un cuchillo y cincel, y entonces me fijé en el agujero que tenía en la parte de la cabeza. En la ropa había otra nota y tragué saliva… "_No nos falles_". Vale, creo que ha quedado bastante claro el mensaje. Subí las siguientes escaleras y al fin llegue a la parte superior del faro. Vi una puerta metálica con la figura de un pequeño ángel en el medio y tres campanas; en ellas había tres símbolos.

'Un segundo, esos símbolos…' – saqué el papel de los dibujos y los números y me di cuenta que eran los mismos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, toqué las tres campanas siguiendo los números que había al lado de cada dibujo y esperé. Cuando iba a rendirme y buscar otra opción, de repente las nubes se iluminaron de rojo y un sonido grave sonó varias veces por todo el ambiente. Entonces el faro se iluminó también y emitió unos sonidos. Parece que siguen el mismo orden de las pequeñas campanas… El sonido grave del cielo volvió a sonar con más rapidez y entonces escuché unas campanas. Vi la luz del faro girar varias veces y desaparecer hacia arriba para permitir que una plataforma apareciera con una silla rara. Me acerqué y miré a mi alrededor.

'Que otra opción tengo…' – me senté y esperé. – 'Vale, ahora q-' - Unas tiras metálicas se cerraron sobre mis muñecas y me alarmé.

'¡¿Qué demonios?!' -tiré de mis manos con fuerza pero no conseguí librarme. Entonces unas plataformas se abrieron y unas partes metálicas empezaron a subir hasta cerrarse a mi alrededor. Entonces el suelo se abrió debajo de mí y vi… ¡¿COHETES?! ¡¿Acaso quieren enviarme a la luna?!

'Bienvenido peregrino' – sonó una voz robótica. – 'Las ataduras están como medida preventiva'

Entonces los cohetes se encendieron y forcejeé con más fuerza.

'La ascensión comenzará en cinco… cuatro… tres…dos… uno…' – los cohetes propulsaron la nave y me lanzaron hacia arriba. La gravedad me empujó hacia la silla y el miedo me invadió.

'Mierda… Vale, cálmate…'

'Ascensión…' – vi a través del cristal como el mar desaparecía de mi vista y las nubes ocultaban cualquier visión. Vi mi reflejo y vi mi expresión de miedo extremo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé a que terminara todo. – 'Joder… ¡Que termine todo esto de una vez1'

'¡Aleluya!' – noté que los cohetes se apagaban y una pequeña música empezó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y…. No, imposible. Delante se extendió el paisaje más increíble y la vez hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

'Una ciudad flotante… Es imposible…' – murmuré con la boca abierta mientras la nave iba descendiendo poco a poco entre los edificios y dirigibles que flotaban alrededor. En cuanto la plataforma se posó sobre un tejado, vi la enorme estatua del folleto en el fondo.

Creía estar soñando o que estaba muerto y había caído en el paraíso… Pero pronto me daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Todo aquella belleza iba a volverse en una autentica pesadilla.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo... El principio puede que sea un poco lento pero intentaré que sea un poco entretenido y rápido hasta que el protagonista llegue al fin a su objetivo. Prometo subir el siguiente pronto ;)**


	2. Episodio 2: Columbia

**¡Aquí el segundo capítulo! Como comenté en el anterior capítulo, el comienzo puede ser un poco pesado y este capítulo es más largo delo que tenía pensado pero siento la necesidad de avanzar rápido al menos en esta parte de la historia para que no se alargue mucho. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

La nave en la que estaba dentro se había depositado sobre un tejado y había empezado a descender lentamente. Una canción empezó a sonar de fondo mientras unas frases aparecían delante de mí, iluminados por la luz que entraba de una gran ventana. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando que estaba pasando. Probablemente en menos de un día, había pasado de estar caminando tranquilamente por Montreal a sufrir un accidente, despertarme en la costa de Maine y enterarme de que no podía volver a casa hasta rescatar a una chica que ni conozco. A eso añade que un cohete/ nave me había lanzado al cielo y me había enviado directamente a una ciudad flotante. Ya no sabía si estaba loco o muerto pero estaba empezando a pensar muy seriamente que era lo segundo.

La plataforma se paró frente a un gran mural de un hombre guiando a la gente y una de las paredes de la nave se separó para abrirme paso. Las tiras metálicas al fin soltaron mis manos y me las froté mientras bajaba. Todo el lugar estaba inundado de agua extrañamente cálida, con murales y figuras del mismo hombre, e iluminados solamente por velas. Continué mi camino y vi un cartel arriba: "La progenie del profeta se sentará en el trono y bañará en llamas las montañas del hombre". Eso sonaba a fanatismo religioso... Seguí mi camino encharcado y al rodear una enorme estatua, vi a un nombre con una túnica blanca.

'Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme dónde estamos?' – el hombre me sonrió y asintió.

'En el cielo. O tan cerca como estaremos hasta el día del juicio' – respondió y se puso a rezar. Yo asentí a pesar de que eso no había aclarado mis dudas y bajé las escaleras. Era evidente que estaba en una especie de iglesia. Al llegar a la sala más baja, me encontré en un largo pasillo, con figuras de ángeles en ambos lados e iluminado por más velas. Al fondo un hombre daba un sermón a un grupo de gente vestidos también con túnicas blancas. Al acercarme, vi que detrás del predicador había otro túnel con una luz intensa que parecía venir de fuera. Me acerqué a la multitud e intenté abrirme paso.

'¿Es alguien nuevo? ¿Alguien de la Sodoma de abajo?' – preguntó el hombre al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

'Eh sí… Me gustaría llegar a la ciudad. ¿Puede ayudarme?'

'Hermano, el único modo de acceder a Columbia es renacer en las dulces aguas bautismales.' – dijo el hombre sonriendo. - '¿Vas a purificarte hermano?' – dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Aunque no era precisamente un devoto de la iglesia actual, ya fui bautizado de pequeño y en cierta manera creía que había algún dios o paraíso. Pero qué más da…

'Está bien. Lo haré' – dije acercándome a él y cogí su mano. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y me acercó más a él.

'¡Yo te bautizo en el nombre de nuestro profeta, de nuestros fundadores y de nuestro señor!' – entonces me empujó bruscamente hacia abajo y me metió dentro del agua, sin darme tiempo a coger aire. Cuando me sacó, tosí y respiré forzadamente mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo del predicador. – 'No sé, hermanos y hermanas pero a mi no me parece que haya quedado muy limpio…'

'¡Espera-!' – él volvió a empujarme al agua y aun tuve un segundo para coger aire pero no sirvió de nada. Esta vez me mantuvo dentro del agua e intenté librarme de su agarre desesperadamente. Pero su era demasiado fuerte y antes de que pudiera seguir luchando, mi visión se volvió negra.

* * *

_En la oscuridad oí unos golpes y abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba otra vez en mi habitación y llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté de mi cama y miré a mi alrededor confuso. Quizá todo había sido un sueño y estaba realmente en casa…_

'_¡Marc! – Esa voz… ¡Era la de mi hermano Daniel1_'_' – '¡Vamos Marc! ¡Llegaremos tarde al partido!' - volvieron a llamar a la puerta con más insistencia y suspiré aliviado. Sí, todo debía haber sido un sueño._

'_Ya voy, ya voy.' – dije sonriente mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Entonces la abrí y me quedé petrificado. Delante de mí se mostraba Montreal… en medio del caos. Varios dirigibles lanzaban misiles a los edificios y lo destruían todo. Arriba en cielo estaba la ciudad flotante, Columbia… Entonces uno de los dirigibles se giró hacía donde estaba yo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una bola de fuego fue directamente hacia a mí._

* * *

Mis pulmones me ardían y empecé a toser repetidamente, intentando tirar todo el agua que había tragado. Abrí los ojos y vi tres estatuas frente a mí que me resultaron familiares. A pesar de eso recordé lo que había pasado con el predicador e hice una mueca.

'Ese estúpido cura debería saber la diferencia entre bautizar a un hombre y ahogarlo…' – me levanté y miré las estatuas. Me di cuenta de que eran George Washington, Benjamin Franklin y Thomas Jefferson y en los pedestales los llamaban "Padre" a cada uno... Vi a tres peregrinos rezando frente a las estatuas y seguí mi camino mirándoles de reojo. Al subir unas escaleras me encontré a otro peregrino.

'El profeta llena los pulmones de agua, para que aprecien mejor el aire.' – tenía sentido en cierta forma pero intentar ahogar una persona así sin más no era agradable. Seguí mi camino y al fin encontré las puertas de salida.

'Bien, allá vamos. Debo encontrar a la chica…' – las abrí y me quedé sin habla. Ante mí apareció Columbia y debía admitir que era bello, bastante. Caminé y me dirigí hacia una especie de plaza con la figura del profeta que todos mencionaban, con una sable y haciendo un gesto como si señalara al cielo. En mi camino había algunas parejas hablando, otros disfrutando de un pequeño picnic a los pies de la estatua. Frente a ella había una pareja hablando mientras la miraban.

'Mm, esa estatua… Creo que no logra captar la magnitud del padre Comstock.' – Comstock… Recuerdo haber visto un cartel de él mientras la nave bajaba hacia la iglesia de antes. Entonces me fijé en que la gente vestía de forma bastante anticuada en comparación a la ropa que llevaba yo. Vi a un niño anunciando la noticia del día y repartiendo periódicos.

'Aquí tiene un periódico señor.' – me dijo ofreciéndomelo y lo acepté. "Señor…" Por favor, tengo 19 años y no debería aparentar más edad de la que tengo. Miré la portada del periódico y comentaban como principal titular algo de una declaración del profeta sobre Columbia y Lady Comstock. Entonces vi la fecha y palidecí. En la fecha ponía año 1912…

'Perdona, ¿podrías decirme la fecha de hoy?' – le pregunté al niño.

'12 de Julio de 1912. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? Está pálido…' – dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido.

'Sí, solo es el calor.' – dije apresuradamente y me acerqué a un banco para sentarme y tranquilizarme. Vale, lo que me estaba pasando llegaba a lo sobrenatural. Además de haberme despertado en la costa de Maine cuando debía estar en Montreal y llegar a una ciudad flotante, había retrocedido en el tiempo, exactamente 102 años. Esto estaba mal… ¿Estando las cosas así, como demonios iba a volver a casa en MI época? Estaba empezando a sentirme mal, muy mal… Pero no debía rendirme, NO. Ahora mismo Ethan me habría dado un puñetazo si me hubiera visto así. – 'No te rindas. Ve a buscar a la chica y después… Ya veremos.' – me dije a mí mismo tratando de animarme aunque fuera un poco. Me levanté y seguí mi camino. Primero tenía que encontrar el "Monument Island" para poder ubicarme mejor. Por una calle vi un carro con un caballo y me di cuenta que no era de verdad. Era mecánico y parecía que funcionaba gracias a la electricidad. En mi carrera de ingeniería mecánica no había visto nada parecido... Para ser el año que era, estaban bastante avanzados. Quizá demasiado.

Seguí y me encontré con el camino bloqueado y un policía vigilando. Cuando fui a volver atrás, una especie de desfile de pequeños dirigibles con carteles pasó por delante de la calle. El anunciante contaba la historia de cómo un ángel (Columbia) se apareció ante Comstock y le enseñó el futuro. Después decidió montar una ciudad flotante para alejarse de Sodoma de abajo. Por supuesto, así de sencillo… El puente subió tras pasar el desfile y el camino se abrió.

'¡Vía libre! ¡Mucha suerte en la rifa amigos!' – dijo el policía tras permitir el paso. Seguí mi camino y me di cuenta de que la gente me miraba raro ya que vestía diferente. Aceleré el paso y llegué hasta otra entrada en la que me encontré de frente una enorme figura dorada. Que estaba flotando lejos de mi ubicación. Saqué el folleto del "Monument Island" y comprobé que era el mismo. Vale, ahí es donde ella se encuentra…

'Telegrama, señor Clark.' – miré abajo y vi a un niño con una tarjeta. – 'Un telegrama para usted.'

'Gracias. – cogí la tarjeta y la leí mientras el chico hacía un saludo y se marchó corriendo.

"_Clark. STOP._

_No alertes a Comstock de tu presencia. STOP._

_Hagas lo que hagas, no cojas el número #77. STOP._

_-Lutece_"

Otra vez esos Lutece… Al menos me estaba avisando aunque por ahora el mensaje me había parecido bastante confuso. Seguí el camino hasta llegar a una feria y vi a un grupo de gente reunida delante de hombre. Estaban promocionando unas botellas que… OH DIOS MÍO. En cada lado del hombre había otros dos disfrazados de demonios que hacían una muestra de lo que parecían súper poderes: desde manejar bolas de fuego hasta controlar la electricidad. Vale, admito que quiero esas botellas con poderes. Avancé por la feria y vi a otro anunciante en un escenario mostrando un… ¡¿gigante mecánico?! Tenía la cabeza de un hombre corriente y en medio se podía ver un corazón humano latiendo dentro de un hueco cristalizado, todo lo demás era mecánico. Vale, eso tampoco lo he visto en mis clases y estoy empezando a pensar muy seriamente que mi época no ha evolucionado tanto como pensaba. Seguí paseando por la feria y una pequeña tienda en la que retaban a tener puntería.

'¡Vamos joven! ¡Ven aquí y demuestra tu puntería derrotando a algunos Vox!' – me dijo el encargado. Un poco de diversión no haría daño, así que me acerqué y este me dejó un rifle de perdigones. - 'Es gratis y si haces una buena puntuación conseguirás un buen premio.' – asentí y el hombre activó el juego. Aparecieron varias figuras y disparé rápidamente, moviendo el rifle ágilmente. El encargado me animó y sentí murmullos detrás de mí pero seguí concentrado en el juego. Seguí disparando sin parar y solamente fallé en dos tiros así que debía tener el primer puesto asegurado. El tiempo se terminó y el hombre se acercó a mí.

'¡Impresionante! ¡Parece que vamos a tener un futuro héroe que vencerá a los Vox!' – dijo el hombre dándome el premio que resultaron ser 20 monedas de plata. Mi abuelo me enseñó a disparar por si algún día ocurría algo además de que jugué a hockey durante bastante tiempo y perfeccioné mi puntería. Me giré y vi a un pequeño grupo de gente que me aplaudió por mi actuación y me reí nervioso. Vi a un grupito de chicas que me no paraban de lanzarme miradas y se reían. Noté que me ponía algo rojo y continué mí camino. Creo que no me había puesto así de rojo desde que empecé a salir con mi exnovia. Fui a la siguiente entrada pero estaba bloqueada por una verja y, para mi sorpresa, por un autómata, que también parecía ser una especie de máquina expendedora.

'_Lo siento hijo pero todos los tickets para la rifa han sido vendidso. ¡¿Lo oyes?! ¡Vendidos!_'- por supuesto. Ahora tendré que buscar otra manera de avanzar más complicada y esta ciudad no era precisamente de fácil ubicación. Una mujer con una cesta con botellas me hizo señas.

'Amigo, ¿alguna vez le ha hecho perder dinero una máquina expendedora? ¡Bueno, pues es hora de recuperar el control de los hombres de metal! ¡Demuestre quien manda con "Posesión"! – Me gustó como sonaba eso y me acerqué.

'¿Cuánto cuesta?' – la chica me sonrió seductoramente y me dio una botella.

'Ya que eres mi primer cliente del día, es gratis para ti.' – cogí la botella curioso y la examiné. La botella contenía un líquido verde y la tapa era una mujer recostada con una pose elegante y un corazón encima. Quité la tapa y me bebí todo el contenido que sabía a limonada pero con un toque más dulce de lo normal. Mi visión se tornó algo borrosa y la mujer formó con sus manos un corazón verde frente a mí. – 'Con un solo un susurro y serán todo oídos…' - me dijo suavemente y me lanzó el corazón soplando un beso. De repente el mismo vapor verde del corazón rodeó a la mujer y la cubrió por completo mientras esta se reía. Tras eso, tuve una pequeña sacudida y todo volvió a la normalidad.

'Wow… Gracias.' – dije pensativo y esta asintió sin quitar la sonrisa seductora. Me acerqué al autómata y lo miré dubitativo. – '¿Ahora qué?' – sin saber cómo, desde mi mente me surgió un impulso y, sin pensarlo, alcé mi brazo hacia la máquina, como si lanzara algo. De mi mano surgió el mismo vapor verde de antes pero con forma de mujer y se introdujo dentro de la máquina. Esta adquirió un aura verde y entonces la verja se abrió.

'¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es el asambleísta Buford! Su hueco en la rifa lo aguarda.' – Miré sorprendido el autómata y después mi mano. La misma figura femenina que había lanzado apareció entre mis dedos y se enroscó en ellos, como si los abrazara. No sabía cómo pero era como mi mente supiera que hacer con ese poder sin necesidad de instrucciones.

'No está nada mal.' – crucé la puerta y me encontré de cara con un hombre y una mujer que se notaba claramente que eran gemelos: era pelirrojos y los dos llevaban exactamente la misma ropa (chaqueta y chaleco marrones con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde), a excepción de que ella llevaba una falda marrón. Él llevaba colgado una tabla que ponía "Cara/ Cruz" y varias rayas anotadas en la primera parte; ella solo llevaba un plato.

'¿Cara?' –preguntó él.

'¿O cruz?' – preguntó entonces ella.

'Disculpadme, debo pasar' – los dos no se movieron y el hombre me lanzó una moneda.

'¿Cara?' '¿O cruz?' – volvieron a preguntar. Suspiré y lancé la moneda hacia el plato que ella llevaba en las manos.

'Cara'. – los dos miraron la moneda atentamente y el hombre miró a la mujer.

'Te lo dije.' – ella hizo una pequeña mueca y anotó una raya en la parte de "Cara". Parece que no le ha gustado que acertara… - 'Nunca lo encuentro tan satisfactorio como esperaba.'

'Venga, anímate Otra vez será.' 'Supongo que así es.' – dijo ella levantándola la barbilla de un toque.

Los dos se apartaron a un lado y los miré de reojo. Eso fue muy raro, y el hecho de que se turnaban a la hora de hablar era aún más raro (aunque eran gemelos, suele ser bastante normal entre ellos). Fui a continuar mi camino y noté algo extraño. Me giré para hacerles unas preguntarles pero ya no estaban. Miré a mí alrededor pero habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y eso me puso nervioso. No sabía quiénes eran esos dos pero tenía la sensación de que me estaban vigilando.

* * *

**He de admitir que el final del capítulo quizá sea un poco "brusco" y se haya terminado de una manera tan repentina pero si habéis jugado al Bioshock Infinite, supongo que entenderéis por qué lo he hecho. En mi opinión, el encuentro con los Lutece marca en cierta manera el inicio de la verdadera historia y quería llegar hasta ese momento para que en lo siguientes pudiera centrarme en los momentos críticos. ¡Pronto habrá otro capítulo!**

**PD: Si queréis hacer alguna observación o dar un consejo,siempre es bien recibido. :)**


	3. Episodio 3: Lutece

**Otro capítulo más. Este sigue un poco la línea del anterior pero es un poco más intenso. ;) ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Hasta ese momento no había tenido muchos problemas pero sí un muchas dudas. Con todas las cosas que me habían pasado, se tenía que añadir mi encuentro con unos gemelos que, además de turnarse en cada frase para hablar, desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dejar rastro. También parecía que me conocían muy bien y esos me ponía nervioso.

Bien, pues los problemas han empezado a aparecer. Mientras caminaba por la calle, me he encontrado con un cartel alertando de cómo identificar al enemigo: "¡_Reconocerás al falso pastor por su marca!_". En el centro aparecía una mano con marca de una X y un círculo en el centro. Miré mi mano derecha y tragué saliva al ver que era la misma marca. Admito que estaba nervioso porque eso al parecer me señalaba como el enemigo público número 1 en esta ciudad (al menos esa conclusión he sacado después de ver 1000 carteles alertando de la llegada de un falso pastor que quiere llevarse al cordero/ la chica). También estaba furioso porque ese tatuaje tenía un significado muy personal para mí y el hecho de que trataran ese símbolo como si fuera casi la marca del anticristo…

'Ethan…' – miré mi marca y suspiré resignado. No quería meterme en problemas así que me la tapé con la manga de la sudadera. Por otro lado, ¿cómo sabían que iba a venir? De fondo escuché a una multitud de gente cantando una canción popular y seguí el sonido. El "Monument Island" cada vez se veía más cerca así que debía estar por el buen camino. En la calle me encontré a unos policías hablando y uno llevaba algo en el brazo. Al verlo de cerca, lo miré con la boca abierta. Era un brazal conectado a un gancho giratorio que funcionaba gracias a un gatillo de 4 dedos. También quería uno de esos pero por lo que había comentado el policía, solo te lo daban si formabas parte del cuerpo. Por razones obvias, yo no podía. Volví a suspirar resignado y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la rifa. Bajé otras más pequeñas hasta el evento y vi gente reunida frente a un escenario mientras sujetaban una pelota de béisbol en la mano y cantaban alegremente; un hombre con traje y sombrero de copa animaba a la gente. Me moví disimuladamente entre la multitud para no llamar la atención e intenté llegar a la siguiente salida.

'¡Hey señor! ¡Señor!' – paré en seco y vi a una mujer frente al escenario sujetando una cesta llena de las mismas pelotas. – '¡Vamos! ¡Coge una o te perderás la rifa!'

'Está bien' – me acerqué y cogí una. Al girarla vi el número 77. Espera, ese número…

'¿77? Es un número afortunado. Espero que te toque.' – dijo guiñándome un ojo pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la pelota. ¿No me habían avisado de que no cogiera ese número? Entonces el hombre trajeado llamó la atención de la gente.

'¡Traedme el cuenco!' – una chica rubia muy sonriente apareció con un cuenco y se puso al lado del hombre – '¿No es la jovencita blanca más guapa que han visto en toda Columbia? ¡Ja ja!' – fruncí el ceño al oír eso mientras los demás se reían junto el otro. Eso ha sido lo más racista que he oído en mucho tiempo. El anfitrión sacó una tarjeta y miró el contenido. – 'Muy bien… El ganador es… ¡El número 77!' – Oh, que sorpresa. En ese momento me habría ido corriendo pero la chica que repartía las pelotas empezó a señalarme emocionada.

'¡Aquí! ¡Es él!' – Adiós a lo de no llamar la atención. Muchas gracias.

'¡Bien joven, ven a recoger tu premio!' – me acerqué y el telón del escenario se abrió. Apareció una decoración móvil y de detrás apareció una pareja interracial. - ¡Primer lanzamiento! – la pareja miró suplicante a la gente.

'Por favor, no hagáis esto…' – dijo la chica de piel oscura casi llorando.

'Fui yo. ¡Es culpa mía! ¡Soltadla por favor! ¡Soy yo a quién queréis! – dijo el hombre suplicante, tratando de salvar a su novia. Palidecí al descubrir que quería la gente… La rifa consistía en lanzar pelotas y humillar a gente que fuera de diferente color, raza o a aquellos que tuvieran alguna relación con los que eran diferentes. En este caso era una pareja de novios y la gente entonaba una canción nupcial como burla. Esto traspasaba la línea, era simplemente increíble.

'Vamos, piensas lanzarla ya… ¿o es que te gusta el café bien negro?' – me preguntó el anfitrión riéndose. Yo lo miré furioso y me preparé.

'¡Toma, tengo algo para ti hijo de puta!' –fui a lanzarle la pelota en toda la cara pero entonces un policía me agarró del brazo.

'¡Es él!' – dijo bajándome la manga y enseñando el tatuaje. Mierda, me han descubierto…

'¿Dónde has conseguido esa marca muchacho? ¿Es que no sabes que eso te convierte en un sucio traidor, Falso Pastor?' – me preguntó el anfitrión con gesto sombrío y se dirigió hacia la gente mientras otro policía aparecía por mí izquierda. – '¡Y no permitiremos a un falso pastor en nuestro rebaño! ¡Mostradle lo que tenemos planeado!'

Toda la gente que antes cantaba alegremente ahora me miraba con un gran odio y clamaban que acabaran conmigo. De repente el policía de la izquierda levantó el gancho que había visto antes y lo acercó directamente a mi cara mientras lo hacía girar a toda velocidad. Rápidamente lancé la pelota de béisbol que aún tenía en la mano hacia arriba y el de la derecha se distrajo, soltándome. Instintivamente cogí al policía por la parte de detrás del cuello y lo interpuse entre yo y el gancho para bloquear el ataque. Entonces la máquina chocó contra la cara del policía y no esperaba que esa cosa provocara una autentica carnicería. La rueda trituró literalmente la cara del hombre hasta el punto de quedarse enganchada y vi como el otro policía soltaba el brazal y salía huyendo hacia el "Monument Island" junto con el resto de la gente. Yo miré conmocionado el cuerpo muerto… El ataque no me había salpicado y pero un charco de sangre se formó debajo delcuerpo. Maldita sea, yo no quería… Me giré y vi llegar más policías con porras y ganchos dispuestos a acabar conmigo. Sin pensarlo cogí el gancho y lo quité de un tirón del cuerpo. Ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarme, esos hombres iban a matarme si no hacía nada. Esquivé el primer ataque de un salto y sin pensarlo lancé mi brazo hacia el policía con el gancho; lo tumbé de un golpe y me lancé a por el siguiente. Este fue demasiado lento y el gancho impactó en su cuello, decapitándolo. En ese momento me quedé completamente solo y de fondo escuchaban pitos que seguramente serían de más policías pero… Aun no podía evitar mirar a los muertos. En cierta manera había sido en defensa propia porque ellos iban a matarme pero… Joder, ¿en qué me he metido?

* * *

Tras mi primer enfrentamiento, me dirigí hacia el "Monument Island" pero justo cuando iba a pasar, bloquearon el camino y tuve que seguir otro camino más largo repleto de policías a los que tuve que enfrentarme sin otra opción. Toda la tranquilidad que había tenido antes había desaparecido por completo y ahora no podía pasar un minuto sin que apareciera otro enemigo con intenciones de matarme. Gracias a la pistola que obtuve al principio, pude librarme de algunos grupos fácilmente pero cada vez que avanzaba, el número aumentaba. También me encontré con una torreta que empezó a dispararme sin parar y no tuve más remedio que cubrirme. Escuché a los policías y maldije. Si no me libraba de ellos, lo iba a pasar muy mal. Entonces tuve una idea y me asomé por un lado. Antes de que la máquina me disparara, lancé "posesión" y esta se detuvo. Entonces se giró hacia los policías y los disparó, acabando con algunos de ellos y obligando a otros a retroceder. Salí de mi escondite y disparé varias veces hasta despejar el camino. Cuando ya no hubo ningún enemigo, vi una máquina expendedora y me acerqué. Vi que había algo así como una mejora del vigorizador de "posesión" y lo compré. Cogí la munición que llevaban los cadáveres de los policías (sin poder evitar sentirme terriblemente mal) y avancé hacia una verja que estaba entre abierta. No sabía por qué pero a medida que me acercaba, sentía que la temperatura había subido considerablemente y olía a quemado.

'Hace demasiado calor. ¿Qué está pasando?' – abrí la verja y me quedé petrificado. Vi a un hombre o algo parecido echando humo y con brillo rojizo que supuse rápidamente que era calor que emanaba. Saltó hacía donde estaba y me lanzó una bola de fuego. – 'Oh, mierd-' – antes de que llegara la bola, salté a un lado y la bola estalló contra la pared, incendiando un cartel. Vale, eso no era una bola de fuego. ¡Era una maldita granada!

'¡ARDE FALSO PASTOR!'

Sin perder el tiempo, corrí mientras el incendiario me lanzaba granadas sin parar. Corrí hasta un pilar y me cubrí. Conté mentalmente y salí de mi cobertura, disparando a mi enemigo sin parar. Este retrocedió y me lanzó otra granada pero la esquivé y cargué la munición de la pistola. Volví a disparar otra ronda y a final este cayó al suelo. Al ver que no se movía, me acerqué para comprobar si estaba muerto pero entonces vi que su cuerpo brillaba intensamente y corrí hacia atrás sin dudarlo. El cuerpo explotó y desapareció sin dejar restos. Solamente una botella estaba en su lugar y me di cuenta que era un vigorizador. La botella tenía la forma de una mujer demonio soplando fuego y la tapa era cabeza.

'_Beso del Diablo_… Bueno, solo se vive una vez.' – quité la tapa y bebí el contenido. El líquido era espeso y muy picante. Noté un fuerte temblor en mis manos y las levanté con el ceño fruncido. Vi mis dedos chamuscándose lentamente con un brillo rojizo y fueron consumiéndose hasta que una llama salió de ambas palmas y quemó las manos. - ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! – mis dedos se consumieron hasta mostrar los huesos y fueron hacía el resto de mis manos. Entonces tuve una sacudida y parpadeé para ver mis manos a su estado original. – 'Wow… Eso ha sido muy intenso.' – me di cuenta que estaba temblando un poco y me tomé un minuto para recuperar la calma. Cogí toda la munición que encontré y seguí por la calle medio quemada gracias al incendiario. Entonces me encontré con una torreta y corrí hacía unas señales de bloqueó. Miré mi palma y entonces se formó una granada. Rápidamente me asomé y se la lancé a la máquina, provocando que explotara al momento. Sonreí satisfecho. – 'Esto ya me gusta más.'

* * *

Tras continuar la calle, entré en un restaurante, "La Cinta Azul". Parecía ser un lugar muy popular pero gracias a mi llegada, no había nadie…O eso pensaba.

'Tenemos compañía.' 'Ciertamente.' – alcé mi arma y la bajé al ver que eran otra vez esos gemelos.

'¿Por qué me estáis siguiendo?' – pregunté confuso. Los dos me miraron de reojo.

'Si ya estábamos aquí.' '¿Por qué NOS estas siguiendo?'

'Yo… Dejadlo.' – dije cansado. – '¿Al menos podríais decirme quienes sois?' – los dos se miraron y volvieron la vista hacia mí.

'Rosalind Lutece.' 'Robert Lutece.' – respondieron ambos. Nada más escuchar su apellido, los miré furioso.

'Al fin os he encontrado… Por vuestra culpa estoy metido en un buen lío y la gente me trata como si fuera una especie de anticristo así que ya me estáis dando explicaciones. – dije muy enfadado.- ' Como por ejemplo cómo he retrocedido en el tiempo y por qué la gente ya sabía de mi llegada.'

'Cuanto antes encuentres a la chica…' – dijo la Rosalind y entró en la cocina.

'Antes encontrarás tus respuestas.' –finalizó Robert mientras limpiaba la barra con gesto de indiferencia.

'¿Al menos podríais decirme por qué me elegisteis a mí?' – pregunté un poco desesperado. – 'Quiero decir, seguro que habría otros mejores que yo…'

'Ese es el problema.' – contesto la mujer que había vuelto con una bandeja y una botella encima.

'Tú eras el mejor candidato.'

'Venga ya…' – empecé a sentirme muy cansado. Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, que no me dieran respuestas claras no mejoraba nada la situación.

'¿Un aperitivo?'- miré a la mujer y me acerqué a ella.

'¿Qué es?' – pregunté no muy seguro.

'Te vendrá bien en caso de aprieto.' – dijo Robert sin parar de limpiar la barra.

'La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.' – continuó Rosalind. Cogí la botella y la abrí. No olía a nada, y cuando bebí el líquido, tampoco tenía sabor.

'¿Qué se supone que ha-? – una fuerza me empujó con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que choqué contra la mesa y la rompí. Mientras trataba de incorporarme entre quejidos, los dos gemelos me miraron con curiosidad.

'Mm... Curioso.' – murmuró ella pensativa.

'¿Te sorprende que funcionara?' – preguntó el hombre.

'No, lo curioso es que no lo matara.' – Terminé de levantarme y me tambaleé un poco.

'Vale, ¿qué ha sido eso?' – pregunté confuso. Notaba como algo me envolvía el cuerpo pero no sentí ningún peso encima.

'Un campo magnético repulsor en torno a tu cuerpo. Puede ser útil.' – informó Robert.

'Si es que no te mata.'

'Tienes razón.'– miré mis manos confuso y encogí los hombros.

'Gracias… Supongo.' – los dos asintieron y volvieron a sus tareas. Salí fuera del restaurante por la puerta trasera y me encontré con un callejón sin salida. Maldije y me desesperé pero entonces vi un enganche en la parte superior de un edificio. Miré mi gancho y después miré lo otro. – 'Vale, no sé si esto va a funcionar pero si no…' – tragué saliva y di unos pasos atrás. Después corrí y salté; en menos de un segundo recé a todos los dioses de todas las religiones para que funcionara. En vez de caer al vacío, mi salto cogió altura y mi gancho se quedó enganchado en la pieza de metal. - ¡WOAH! Esta cosa debe estar magnetizada. – dije alucinado. Avancé utilizando los demás enganches y al ver la siguiente plataforma, vi a un soldado. Sin dudarlo, salté hacia él y el gancho aéreo me lanzó hacía el hombre, permitiéndome derribarlo y rematarlo de un solo un golpe. Otro soldado apareció y me disparó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Pero para mi sorpresa, las balas rebotaron; solo noté un pequeño cosquilleó. Saqué la pistola y me preparé.

'Esto ya cambia mucho las cosas.'

* * *

**Poco a poco la historia va llegando al punto que más interesa así que estoy intentando subir rápido los capítulos (además de que ahora mismo no hay muchas vistas y me conviene llegar al momento más interesante de la historia cuanto antes mejor xD). ¡Otro capítulo vendrá pronto!**

**PD: Si alguien ha leído el capítulo y se pregunta quién es "Ethan", prometo que más adelante se desvelará quien es. Todo a su debido tiempo**


	4. Episodio 4: Elizabeth

**Al fin el cuarto capítulo. Este seguramente el capítulo más largo de la historia en comparación de los que ya están publicado y de los que saldrán en un futuro. El por qué se debe a que ya quería llegar al primer encuentro con Elizabeth, de esta forma ya podría centrarme en la parte de la historia que interesa. **

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Tras mi encuentro con los Lutece, tenía que admitir que la situación había mejorado bastante. Aunque habían aumentado la vigilancia (hasta el punto de enviar soldados militares), entre el nuevo vigorizador, un fusil que había cogido de un soldado y el escudo que había obtenido gracias a los gemelos, todo parecía un poco más fácil. Aunque después descubrí por las malas que el escudo se rompía tras varios ataques y he terminado con varias heridas…

Tras despejar la zona, me di cuenta que la única forma de avanzar a la siguiente calle era pasando por una casa. – 'Vale, con calma.' – entré dentro y escuché a una pareja hablar. Al asomarme, los dos me miraron sorprendidos y levanté las manos al instante. – 'No quiero haceros daños.'

'¡Es él! El que están buscando…' – dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa. – 'Ve por este pasillo y sal por la otra puerta. ¡Te están buscando! – entonces escuché unas voces que venían por la entrada más cercana.

'¡Policía! Abran la puerta, queremos hacerles unas preguntas.' – informó la voz.

'Gracias.'- agradecí al hombre y fui rápidamente por el pasillo. Vi gente de afroamericana en algunas habitaciones y supuse que los acogían. Al menos había gente con buen corazón en esta ciudad… Al llegar a la puerta que me habían indicado, la abrí y me asomé. Toda la calle estaba llena de soldados y había una torreta en el fondo. Me cubrí en el bordillo de unas escaleras y lancé posesión a la torreta. En cuanto empezó a disparar a los soldados, salí de mi escondite y me abrí paso lanzando algunas granadas hasta llegar al fondo de la calle. Todo iba bien hasta que la temperatura subió varios grados de repente. – 'Oh venga ya…' – al girarme vi un incendiario.

'¡ARDE EN NOMBRE DEL PROFETA!' – me lanzó una granadas y la esquivé. Saqué el fusil y empecé a dispararle sin parar mientras corría de un lado a otro. En menos de 2 minutos ya estaba muerto y además eliminó a varios soldados tras explotar su cuerpo. Cuando me giré, no vi más enemigos y subí las escaleras. Llegué hasta una puerta con un ojo encima y detrás había una pequeña plaza con una estatua de Comstock matando una hidra con… ¿cabezas humanas? Delante había un gran edificio con otro ojo marcado en el centro. Esto empezaba a ser muy raro… Al entrar en el edificio, en el vestíbulo había una estatua en honor a John Wilks Booth. Sí, EN HONOR. Soy canadiense pero honrar a un hombre como él me demostraba como de "enferma" estaba la gente de esa ciudad. En cada lado de la estatua había dos salas parecidas a un pequeño club con varios hombres; me atacaron nada más verme pero pude vencerlos sin muchos problemas. En una de las salas vi un retrato de Abraham Lincoln pero señalado como si fuera un demonio y Wilks detrás apuntándole con una pistola… Creo que no hace falta decir nada más.

Tras eso subí las escaleras del vestíbulo y llegué a otra sala en la que escuché a un hombre dando un discurso. Con cuidado me acerqué y al mirar abajo, vi a varios hombres frente a otro, llevando ropajes muy parecidos a los del Ku Klux Klan pero de color negro. Estaba empezando a sentir un profundo asco no solo de este sitio, también de la ciudad. El hombre que daba el discurso estaba en un escenario y estaba rodeado de cuervos que volaban a su alrededor. Decidí que era hora ahora de terminar la charla y lancé una granada en el centro. Tras eso saqué el fusil y apunté al líder pero para mi sorpresa, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Acabé con los últimos enemigos desde el balcón y después bajé. En cuanto lo hice, encima de un pequeño atril que estaba en el escenario había una infusión parecida a la que me habían dado los Lutece y llevaba una nota.

"_Señor Clark,_

_Esta infusión mejorará la fuerza del escudo, además de proporcionarle una mayor resistencia al dolor y mayor capacidad de sales._

_Por toda Columbia encontrará más infusiones como esta. Utilícelas para mejorar sus habilidades y cumplir su misión._

_Atentamente,_

_-Lutece_"

Era bueno saber que al menos había alguien preocupándose por mí aunque fuera indirectamente. Estaban empezando a caerme bien los gemelos… Solo un poco. Bebí el líquido y al momento me sentí más fuerte que antes. Tras eso continué mi camino y descubrí que este lugar era la base de una secta llamada la "Orden del Cuervo" y era algo así como el Ku Kux Klan de Columbia. También descubrí que adoraban a Lady Comstock de una forma excesivamente exagerada.

Fui hasta una puerta y no pude abrirla del todo por culpa de una cadena enganchada a ella. En el hueco vi a un hombre de origen chino encadenado a una a tabla y con una expresión de terror.

'¡Nooo! ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?!' – de repente una nube de cuervos se lanzó hacia el hombre, matándolo. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y vi al hombre cuervo desaparecer. Miré a mí alrededor mientras preparaba la pistola.

'¡Vamos sal!' – grité esperando a que apareciera y entonces tuve una idea. – '¡Esa tal lady Comstock era una autentica zorra!'

'¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A LA AMADA DE NUESTRO PROFETA!' –vi una nube de cuervos acercarse a mí y entonces él apareció delante. Disparé al momento pero él volvió a desaparecer. Entonces recibí un golpe desde atrás y caí arrodillado; intenté darle un golpe con mi gancho pero él volvió a desaparecer. Así no voy a conseguir nada… Entonces tuve una idea. Formé una granada y la cargué durante unos segundos; tras eso la deposité en suelo, detrás de mí, y miré al frente.

'¡Ven a por mí!' – lo vi desde lejos y disparé pero él fue desapareciendo en cada ataque gracias a los cuervos hasta aparecer delante de mí, y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes. Justo cuando se materializó a mis espaldas, di un salto hacia delante y mi trampa se activó, haciendo explotar la granada en los pies del cuervo. Este fue impulsado hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared mientras sus ropajes se quemaban. Trató de invocar a los cuervos mientras gritaba de dolor pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo rematé con el gancho. Ese mal nacido había matado a un pobre hombre indefenso solo por ser diferente; aunque odiaba matar, no me sentía del todo mal.

Registré su bolsa y vi otra botella de vigorizador llamado "Cuervos asesinos". Cuando destapé la tapa con forma de cabeza de cuervo, olí el contenido y al instante me entraron arcadas. Olía a muerto putrefacto (literalmente).

'¿No saben que hay potenciadores del sabor y del olor de fresa o lima?' – aguanté la respiración y bebí el contenido sin pensármelo mucho. Mi cerebro empezó a latir con fuerza y mi visión se tornó oscura. Entonces un cuervo se depositó en mi brazo y me miró. – 'Parece que tengo un nuevo amigo.' – Los latidos se calmaron y mi visión volvió a la normalidad.

Entonces las puertas del fondo se abrieron y aparecieron soldados. – 'Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz.' – señalé a los soldados y el cuervo de mi brazo se lanzó hacia ellos con otros más. Mis enemigos gritaron de dolor mientras trataban de espantarlos y aproveché la distracción para dispararles. Tuve vía libre para continuar y a fin salí de ese maldito lugar. Vi el Monument Island muy cerca, tanto que empecé a sentirme un poco ansioso. Cerca de donde estaba vi la estación que conducía a mi objetivo; llegué hasta allí gracias al gancho aéreo y entré dentro. Como era de esperar, el lugar estaba lleno de soldados y había una torreta. Lancé posesión a la máquina y entre la confusión que había causado, acabé con los soldados con algunas granadas. Salí hacia el puesto de embarqué y vi un barco volador estacionado.

'¡Atención!' El Monument Island está cerrado. Los empleados deben dirigirse a la isla por el aerocarril." – informó un autómata. Miré los raíles y tragué saliva.

'Me están tomando el pelo…' – miré mi gancho y suspiré. – 'No me falles.'

Cogí carrera y salté hacia el raíl. El gancho se enganchó en la vía y empezó a girar, permitiéndome que me moviera por el rail como si fuera una montaña rusa. Era muy intimidante y sentí miedo… Pero molaba, MUCHO. No pude evitar reírme pero mi diversión se terminó cuando en una parada unos soldados empezaron a dispararme; a pesar de ello, el gancho se movió por el raíl y pude evitarlos hasta que llegué a otro puesto superior y me encontré con unos vagones bloqueando camino. Vi a un policía cerca de la maquinaria de control de los raíles pero no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Lo derribé de un salto y activé los controles, despejando así el camino. Seguí moviéndome por el rail y otra vez volví a encontrarme con un bloqueo. Debajo había una pequeña calle con guardias, pero vi que había varios ganchos en los tejados y podía llegar a la parte libre de la vía. Salté de gancho en gancho con rapidez para evitar llamar la atención y volví al raíl. Esta vez el camino era una bajada bastante pronunciada y de lejos vi otra estación con soldados disparándome. Preparé el fusil pero justo al llegar, una alarma sonó.

'¡Deteneos! Deteneos.' – gritó una voz y, para mi sorpresa, los soldados soltaron las armas y se arrodillaron. Cuando baje del raíl, me acerqué con precaución y me di cuenta de que estaban rezando. Entré dentro y vi una sala parecida a una torre del reloj con un dirigible asomándose con una pantalla gigante. Vi más gente arrodillada frente a un ascensor y lo activé. Entonces la pantalla tomó vida y mostró a Comstock en persona.

'Sé por qué has venido falso pastor. Veo todos los pecados que ennegrecen tu alma: asesinato, hurto… - esos dos delitos los había cometido por su culpa por supuesto. - Y… naturalmente, Ethan." – al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese hombre, la furia me invadió.

'Cómo te atreves…'

'Y ahora has venido a por el cordero para cumplir con un trato. Pero no todos los tratos pueden cumplirse, Maurice.'

'Tú no me conoces.' – repliqué desafiante.

'¿Dime, que te ha traído aquí Clark? ¿"_Salva a la chica y podrás volver a casa_"? No será tan sencillo, Maurice. Esto acabará con sangre.' – de repente mi cabeza empezó a dolerme de una forma anormal e instintivamente me toqué la nariz. Vi que estaba sangrando.

'¿Pero qué…?' – el dolor pasó y vi que el ascensor ya había llegado al siguiente piso.

'Vienes a descarriar a mi cordero, pero tu vara esta doblada y tu camino está torcido. ¡Vuelve a la Sodoma de la que procedes!' – tras eso continué mi caminó apresuradamente. Tenía que salir cuanto antes o puede que los soldados vuelvan a ponerse a intentar matarme. – '¡VUELVE!'

Una de las paredes de un pasillo estalló delante de mí y vi el dirigible muy cerca de mi posición, con una pequeña plataforma con ganchos. Salté hacia ellos y disparé rápidamente a los soldados que estaban ahí. Dentro había más guardias pero acabé con ellos fácilmente; tras coger su munición y dinero, pasé a la sala de control. Si Comstock quería que volviera con este dirigible, al menos podía estar seguro que lo intentaría. Pero no sin la chica, así que primero iba a redirigirlo a "Monument Island". Entré en la sala de control y vi una monja rezando ante un pequeño altar.

'No pasa nada. No voy a hacerte daño.' – le dije con calma pero ella no hizo nada, de hecho creo que ni me ha escuchado. Me dirigí a los controles y miré todos los botones y palancas. – '¿Cómo puedo hacer funcionar esto? – pensé en todo lo que había dado en mi clases en la universidad. Entonces vi un barco volador flotar ante el dirigible con Comstock y varios soldados arrodillados ante él.

'El Señor lo perdona todo… Pero los profetas no necesitan hacerlo. Amén.'

'Amén.' – me giré al oír la voz y vi a la monja que había vertido combustible de unos depósitos y la vi sujetando una antorcha.

'¡No! ¡No lo hagas!' – demasiado tarde. Ella soltó la lámpara y el combustible se encendió al momento. Ella no emitió ningún grito de dolor y eso me puso de los nervios pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrí hacia la entrada del dirigible y vi que las compuertas se habían abierto por la alarma anti-incendios. Vi el aerocarril a pocos metros y salté sin dudarlo. El gancho me impulsó a la vía y me alejé del dirigible, llevándome al fin al Monument Island.

* * *

Al llegar a mi objetivo, dos cosas me llamaron: la primera que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado; la segunda, y más inquietante, que por todos los lados había señales señalando "¡PELIGRO! No se acerque al espécimen." o "12h de cuarentena pasado este punto". Si era un lugar tan peligroso, ¿por qué encerrarla ahí? Pasé a una sala con una pizarra marcando un diagrama que mostraba la altura de la chica desde que era un bebé hasta que cumplió los 17; la siguiente sala parecía sacada de una película de Frankenstein: encima de vitrina con palancas, había varios teslas conduciendo electricidad, formando una especie de arco alrededor. Miré con curiosidad la vitrina y vi tres urnas con un objeto en cada una: un oso de peluche, un libro y una tela con sangre… En este último ponía arriba "13 años. Menarquía."

"¿Esto va en serio?" – eso era… Vale, olvídalo. Activé la palanca por curiosidad y un tesla de la parte de arriba lanzó una descarga; sorprendentemente la tela se volvió blanca. Era muy extraño… Continué y llegué a un pasillo con varias habitaciones. Al entrar en la primera, sentí escalofríos. Era una sala de cirugía, con todo de instrumental y había manchas de sangre… - '¿Qué demonios le han hecho?' - Pero esa habitación no era nada comparado con la siguiente. Era una sala de fotografía, con una luz rojiza como fuente de iluminación y varias fotografías colgadas en un hilo. Al acercarme, sentí que la furia me invadía. Las fotos eran de la chica, Elizabeth, y en algunas estaba desvistiéndose o cambiándose de ropa. Sin pensarlo, formé una llama y quemé las imágenes. En la última sala, parecía ser un estudio con una cámara y una pantalla colgada en la pared. Al activar el proyector, aparecieron imágenes de Elizabeth haciendo varias actividades: en la primera aparecía intentando abrir una puerta forzando la cerradura, y por lo que ponía en el título, era el intento nº 132… En la siguiente salía investigando códigos, si no me equivoco, para abrir la cerradura; en otra Elizabeth pintaba un cuadro de la Torre Eiffel y tenía que admitir que su técnica era realmente buena; en las últimas dos grabaciones, ella salía cantando y bailando sola… Eso era muy triste.

Se han pasado toda su vida observándola y ni siquiera se han preocupado en hacerle compañía además de aprovecharse de que estaba encerrada. Miré la marca de mi mano y apreté el puño. Decidido: voy a sacarla de este lugar cueste lo cueste. No solo por el hecho de que pueda volver a casa, también porque después de ver lo que han hecho con ella. No puedo dejar que esos lunáticos de fuera la controlen.

Al pasar el pasillo, este lugar terminó por inquietarme. Había un enorme tesla en centro y varios altavoces de tamaño enorme que vibraban algo parecido a energía o viento. De fondo se podía escuchar a alguien cantando pero estaba muy distorsionado. Tras ver varios carteles, descubrí que en realidad eran sifones… ¿Para qué? Llegué hasta un ascensor y subí arriba. Llegué a una sala con 2 ventanas cubiertas y una palanca. Activé la palanca y, por una parte, la sala en la que ella estaba estudiando los códigos; en otro era su dormitorio. Al ver que no había nadie, fui por el pasillo de la izquierda y vi un panel rastreador que ponía "_Localización del espécimen_". Este me indicó que ella estaba en el vestidor.

'Ahí está.' – me dirigí allí y por el caminó recé para no encontrarla en una situación… Íntima. Al llegar, me encontré con una sala como la de antes pero vi una cámara frente a la ventana de observación. - 'Malditos enfermos…' – furioso, tumbé la cámara de un manotazo y la rompí de un pisotón. Entonces activé la palanca y mi enfado se esfumó al momento. Delante de mí apareció Elizabeth de espaldas sujetando una imagen de la torre Eiffel; era delgada y en cuanto a altura llegaba hasta mi barbilla. Vestía una falda azul combinado con una camisa blanca con puños de azul oscuro y un fular del mismo color en el cuello. Entonces se giró para mirarse en el espejo sin soltar la imagen y… Tenía que admitir que era guapa, muy guapa. Debía tener la misma edad que yo y tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una cola; pero la parte que más destacaban eran sus ojos azules, eran realmente hipnóticos. Mientras la miraba anonado, ella soltó de repente la foto y examinó su dedo meñique de la mano derecha. Entonces me fijé en que le faltaba parte de ese dedo que estaba cubierto por un dedal plateado. Elizabeth volvió a coger la foto y puso una enorme sonrisa antes de marcharse corriendo. Bueno, al menos parecía que estaba teniendo un gran día.

Activé el panel rastreador y me indicó que ahora estaba en el comedor. Al abrir la ventana, ella estaba delante del cuadro de la torre Eiffel que había visto en la grabación del estudio. Se vería ansiosa y puso una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse al cuadro. Puso las manos en el centro como si fuera a abrirlo por la mitad y me acerqué con curiosidad. Entonces - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Ella extendió los brazos y la pintura desapareció; en su lugar apareció una especie de agujero mostrando una calle de Paris con la torre en el fondo. Cerca había un cine con un letrero que ponía "_La Revenge du Jedi_" y de fondo sonaba "_Everybody wants to rule the world_". Mientras trataba de asimilar que estaba ocurriendo, unas sirenas sonaron de fondo y un camión de bomberos fue directamente hacia ella. Pero antes de que llegara, Elizabeth cerró los brazos apresuradamente y la calle desapareció. Ella estaba de espaldas pero sabía por su comportamiento que toda la alegría de antes había desaparecido y estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado. Se marchó corriendo y yo aun seguía asimilando que había pasado. Si mis ojos no me habían engañado, Elizabeth había abierto una especie de portal a París y teniendo en cuenta el letrero del cine… ¡Era el año 1983! Las piezas poco a poco empezaron a encajar pero primero había que terminar una misión.

La siguiente parada era la biblioteca y fui a la sala de observación. Vi otra cámara y la tumbé de un manotazo antes de activar la palanca. La biblioteca era enorme, con grandes estanterías cubriendo las paredes y Elizabeth estaba frente a un enorme ventanal, tarareando una melodía con tono triste mientras tocaba el cristal. Se veía tan sola… La decisión que tomé antes cobró fuerza; nadie merecía estar encerrado, completamente solo.

Busqué la forma de llegar a la sala y descubrí que la única forma de hacerlo, era pasando por una plataforma que rodeaba la torre desde el exterior. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para combatir la fuerza del viento y al fin llegué a la puerta. Había otra frente una gran plataforma metálica aguantada por cadenas y avancé pero justo en ese momento, escuché un chirrido metálico; como aspirante a mecánico, supe al instante que no era buena señal.

'Oh, no…' – de repente una de las cadenas se rompió y caí al vacio. – '¡AAAAAAAH!' - moví mis brazos hasta que mi mano derecha consiguió agarrarse a un saliente. Suspiré aliviado y con ambas manos me impulsé arriba y me asomé para encontrarme con Elizabeth mirándome fijamente con sorpresa. –'Eh... hola.' – de repente ella gritó y mi agarre falló. Caí al suelo y mi espalda se resintió.

'Por favor, no más caídas… ¡OW!' – de repente algo impactó en mi cabeza y vi a Elizabeth tirándome libros mientras avanzaba hacia mí - '¡Hey! OW ¡¿Podrías-?! UGH ¡¿-PARAR?! ¡No he venido a hacerte daño!' – Elizabeth al fin llegó hasta mí y me amenazó con un enorme libro de física quántica.

'¡¿Quién eres?!' – me preguntó y yo levanté las manos, intentando calmarla.

'Me llamo Marc Clark. He venido a sacarte de aquí.' – respondí tratando de acercarme.

'¡Aléjate!' – intentó golpearme con el libro pero lo bloqueé y este cayó al suelo.

'¡Tranquila! Te prometo que no quiero hacerte daño.' – ella miró el libro y después me miró fijamente. Tenía que admitir que eran los ojos más hipnóticos que había visto nunca. Se acercó a mí insegura y a la vez curiosa, como si nunca hubiera visto a un humano.

'Eres… ¿Eres real?' – me preguntó como si quisiera acariciarme. Sonreí y acerqué mi mejilla a su mano.

'Lo suficiente para estar aquí.' – ella me acarició y fue a decir algo pero de repente una estatua dorada que estaba detrás de mí empezó a entonar una melodía.

'Ya viene… Tienes que irte.' – me dijo muy nerviosa y la miré confuso.

'¿Por qué?'

'No quieras estar aquí cuando él llegue-' – de repente un sonido agudo sonó desde arriba y ella miró en esa dirección. - ¡Espera un minuto, me estoy vistiendo!

'Ni hablar. Voy a sacarte de aquí.'

'No hay manera de salir. Créeme, ya lo he intentado.' – dijo mirando a su alrededor para buscar un lugar donde esconderme. El sonido de arriba volvió a sonar y Elizabeth miró ahí enfadada. – '¡PARA YA! ¡ERES DEMASIADO IMPACIENTE, YA ES SUFICIENTE!' – fuera lo que fuera que estuviera arriba, debía ser MUY grande y eso no me gustó nada. Entonces recordé la llave y la saqué.

'¿Qué tal esto?'

'¿Qué tal qué?' – dijo sin mirarme.

'Es la forma de salir, ¿no?'

'¡¿Qué estas-?!' – vio la llave y sus ojos se agrandaron. – '¡DAME ESO!' – me quitó la llave y la cogió como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida. Se acercó corriendo a la puerta y puso la llave en la cerradura; unos engranajes giraron y al final, esta se abrió. Elizabeth miró la puerta casi sin poder creérselo y se apresuró a salir. – '¡Es una salida!'

'¡Espera!' – unas alarmas empezaron a sonar y el sonido del techo se convirtió en un grito furioso; un fuerte temblor y me apresuré a salir, pero antes de hacerlo, miré la llave y la cogí. Llegué a unas escaleras y la vi abajo.

'¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí!' – mientras bajaba, hubo una fuerte sacudida y estuve a punto de caer pero conseguí mantenerme firme. Cuando llegué abajo, ella empezó a correr por las pasarelas de antes. – '¡Se encarga de mantenerme aquí encerrada!'

'¡Eso ya lo veremos!' – en una de las pasarelas, hubo una fuerte sacudida que me hizo caer al suelo. Hubo un fuerte chirrido y algo hizo unas grandes marcas en la pared. ¡Esa cosa tenía garras! Me levanté y me apresuré a seguir a Elizabeth hasta que al fin llegamos a la primera sala de observación. – '¡Llama al ascensor!'

'¡¿Qué?!' – me preguntó confusa. No me había parado a pensar que ella no sabe lo que es.

'Eh… ¡Pulsa el botón!' – cuando llegué hasta ella, lo había hecho pero entonces miró las ventanas que mostraban su dormitorio

'¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Me han estado observando? ¿Todo este tiempo…? ¿Por qué?' – preguntó confusa y me miró abatida. Me sentí realmente mal por ella. – '¿Por qué me encerraron aquí? ¿Qué soy? ¡¿QUÉ SOY?!'

'Eres la chica que va a escapar de esta torre.' – dije tratando de animarla. Las puertas del ascensor explotaron y una mano con unas garras se asomó; tras retirarse, una cosa con unos ojos muy grandes miró hacia nuestra dirección. – '¡¿Qué demonios?!' – saqué el fusil y disparé mientras esa cosa intentaba abrirse paso hasta Elizabeth, que estaba acurrucada en la pared completamente aterrorizada. Entonces sonó un timbre y el ascensor empujó al monstruo hacia abajo. Me acerqué al enorme hueco y no vi rastro de él; salté hacia una plataforma de madera y miré a Elizabeth. – '¡Vamos! ¡Yo te cogeré!' – ella miró el hueco insegura y cogió carrera antes de saltar hacía mí. La cogí y la llevé hacia unas escaleras que conducían arriba. – '¡No te pares!'

'¡Está destrozando el edificio!' – dijo muy nerviosa.

'¡Ten cuidado Elizabeth!' – ella me miró sorprendida pero no paró de subir.

'¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?'

'¡Ahora no!' – llegué hasta una puerta que Elizabeth trataba de abrir pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. – 'Déjame a mí.' – cogí la rueda e hice fuerza y, tras abrirla, el fuerte viento entró por el hueco. Volví a hacer fuerza y dejé que ella pasara.

'¡¿Hacia dónde?!'

'¡Arriba!' – los dos subimos una pasarela que llevaba hasta la parte superior de la estatua y vi la cosa gigante… ¡¿Volar?! Me apresuré a llegar arriba a pesar de que el viento me empujaba y al fin llegué hasta Elizabeth pero me di cuenta de que no había salida. La única opción era quedarse y luchar contra esa cosa… hasta que la torre se inclinó y los dos caímos al vacio.

'¡AAAAAAAAAAH!' – Elizabeth gritó tratando de llegar hasta mí y al fin pudo coger mi mano. Tiré de ella y vi un aerocarril a pocos metros. Activé el gancho aéreo y este se agarró a las vías, pero la fuerza de la caída me sacudió y con el otro brazo hice fuerza para que Elizabeth no se soltara.

'¡Agárrate fuerte a mí!' – ella me obedeció al instante y se agarró a mí con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una expresión de terror. Mi brazo empezó a dolerme por la fuerza que tenía que emplear y apreté los dientes, tenía que aguantar como fuera. La vía dio un giro a la derecha y el monstruo voló a toda velocidad, hasta el punto de destrozar un barco volador por el camino. Vi un puente cerca de la vía y empecé a pensar en cómo llegar hasta ahí. Entonces el Monument Island apareció ante nosotros, con una enorme brecha en la zona de la cabeza y esta empezó a caer. – '¡Oh mierda!'

Justo cuando estábamos llegando al puente, la cabeza impactó en él y lo rompió, provocando que el aerocarril se soltara. Mi gancho aéreo se separó de la vía y cogí con fuerza a Elizabeth mientras caíamos al vacio. Vi agua debajo y antes de llegar hasta ahí, aun tuve tiempo de decirle que cogiera aire. Nada más chocar con el agua, los dos nos separamos y empezamos a nadar pero en cuanto fui hacia la superficie, una enorme sombra se cernió sobre mí. De repente apareció el monstruo y me fijé que tenía la forma de un pájaro recubierto de metal. Este me cogió y sentí un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Traté de librarme a la vez que intentaba aguantar la respiración pero mis pulmones no aguantaban más. Entonces el pájaro se quejó y uno de sus ojos se fracturó; al fin me me dejó libre y se cubrió los ojos mientras volaba hacia la superficie. Yo intenté nadar pero me estaba ahogando; mi visión se tornó oscura y mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad, vi a alguien parecido a un ángel nadando hacia a mí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo... Debo admitir que ya me siento un poco mejor tras llegar hasta el encuentro con Elizabeth. xD Intentaré subir el siguiente pronto. :)**


	5. Episodio 5: La Bahía del Acorazado

**¡Quinto capítulo! Dsifrutadlo. ;)**

* * *

Escuché unos golpes de fondo y poco a poco fui despertando. Estaba muy cansando y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en mi habitación pero estaba tumbado en el suelo, al lado de mi cama. Debía haberme caído mientras dormía…

'¿Marc?' – me llamó una voz muy familiar desde la puerta. – '¡Marc!' – Me incorporé ante la insistencia y vi a Elizabeth apoyada en mi escritorio con la mirada perdida.

'¿Elizabeth? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?'

'Salva a la chica… y podrás volver a casa.' – dijo ella con voz monótona, sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

'¿Estás bien?' – le pregunté al acercarme y ella tarareó la misma canción que escuché en la iglesia sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Entonces volvieron a llamar la puerta.

'¡Marc! ¡Levántate de una vez y sal!' – espera, esa voz.

'¿Ethan?' – pregunté sin poder creerlo. Era simplemente imposible que él estuviera ahí.

'¡No te quedes ahí y muévete!' – volvió a llamar a la puerta con más insistencia y me acerqué. Era imposible pero… ¿y si realmente estaba detrás de la puerta? Finalmente la abrí y en vez de encontrar a Ethan, una luz cegadora me engulló.

* * *

Mientras mis sentidos se despertaban, noté que algo presionaba mi pecho varias veces y algo suave presionaba mis labios. Entonces noté una sensación familiar cuando el agua que había tragado quiso salir y empecé a toser con fuerza. Me giré a un costado y al fin la sensación de ahogamiento se fue.

'Yo… ¡Odio el agua!' – tras esto, juro que no pienso volver a una playa o piscina en mucho tiempo.

'¿Marc?' – volví a la posición de antes y vi a Elizabeth mirándome muy preocupada.

'¿Dónde estoy?

'De vuelta al mundo de los vivos.' – respondió con una sonrisa. – '¿Estas bien?'

'Sí pero me duelen mucho las costillas…' – respondí tratando de incorporarme.

'Deja que te ayude.' – ella tiró de mi mano pero una sufrí otra punzada de dolor; al quejarme, ella me miró con disculpa. – '¡Lo siento! No quería…'

'Tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo… dame un minuto.' – dije cayendo rendido en la arena. Estaba muy agotado y dolorido…

'¿Oyes eso?' – la miré y la vi mirando a un lado. Entonces me miró con una enorme sonrisa. Esos ojos azules… – '¡Es música!' – escuché atentamente y efectivamente se oía música de fondo.

'Ve, yo me quedaré aquí un rato.'

'¿En serio?' – dijo no muy segura y asentí. – 'No tardaré mucho. No tardaré mucho Marc.' – dijo muy ansiosa y se marchó corriendo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su reacción y cerré los ojos. Solo 5 minutos de descanso…

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero esperaba que no fuera mucho. Me levanté y las costillas me seguían doliendo pero con menos intensidad que antes. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en una playa; y sí, también flotante. No sé cómo lo han conseguido pero era impresionante. La zona estaba lleno de bañistas pero no vi a Elizabeth por ningún lado. Comprobé que mis armas estaban bien y las escondí debajo de mi chaqueta, además de ocultar la marca de mano. Fui hacia la única salida de esa playa y vi a dos hombres hablando cerca de la barandilla de la escalera.

'Perdón, ¿habéis visto a una chica pasar por aquí? ¿Camisa blanca, falda azul…?'

'Se ha ido por aquí. ¿Ese encanto está contigo?' – preguntó con una sonrisa y no pude evitar ponerme rojo.

'Eh, sí. Algo así.' – el otro hombre soltó una carcajada y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

'Eres un tío con suerte.' – solté una risa nerviosa y agradecí a los hombres su ayuda. Al subir las escaleras vi un cartel que me llamó la atención.

'Dirigible _La primera Dama_… Podríamos utilizarlo para salir de Columbia.' – a medida que me acercaba a la siguiente playa, la música sonaba con más volumen así que debía estar acercándome. La zona era mucho más amplia y, por supuesto, había más actividad: gente tomando el sol y charlando, niños jugando en el agua y una banda tocando al final de un muelle con parejas bailando en frente. Caminé por la pasarela y vi a Elizabeth bailando con un hombre; después se separó y danzó sola mientras la gente aplaudía siguiendo el ritmo. Se veía tan centrada y feliz que no se dio cuenta de que me estaba acercando. – '¿Señorita?'

'¡Hola! ¡Oh, esto es maravillo! ¡Ven a bailar conmigo Marc!' – dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia mí. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso, no he bailado desde que estuve con mi exnovia en una fiesta y eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Además, el tipo de baile que estaban haciendo no lo conocía.

'Eh… Yo-'

'¡Vamos! ¡Ven conmigo!' – dijo ella cogiéndome las manos y arrastrándome al centro. Estaba muy nervioso porque no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar pero Elizabeth me guiaba con sus movimientos y la gente nos animaba. Ella no paraba de reírse y yo no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo han podido encerrar a alguien alegre e inocente en una torre durante toda su vida? La canción se terminó y aproveché para arrastrar a Elizabeth fuera de la pista mientras las demás parejas volvían a ocuparla para bailar.

'Elizabeth, sé que lo estás pasando muy bien pero tenemos que irnos.'

'¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que esto?' – dijo extendiendo los brazos y girando sobre sí misma. ¿Escapar de esta ciudad antes de que empezaran a dispararme? Entonces vi el dirigible del cartel pasar por encima de nosotros y tuve una idea al recordar lo ocurrido en la torre.

'¿Qué tal París?' – al mencionar la palabra me miró sorprendida pero sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

'¿París? No, no entiendo… ¿Cómo llegamos allí?' – entonces señalé el dirigible.

'Ese dirigible podría llevarnos allí, pero si prefieres quedarte a bailar…' – dije mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa. Al ver la nave, ella me cogió del brazo.

'¡No! ¡Vámonos! ¡Venga, vámonos ahora mismo!' – exclamó arrastrándome por la pasarela y empujándome. No pude evitar reírme.

'¡Calma, calma!' – Elizabeth danzó por la rampa y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en cualquier objeto, sonido y olor.

'Estoy fuera. Cuesta creerlo, pero es cierto, ¿no?' – entonces olisqueó el aire. – 'Vaya… ¿Hueles eso? No había olido nunca nada nada igual.

'Es el olor de la libertad, Elizabeth. Ahora eres libre.' – respondí con una sonrisa.

'Aun no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí…'

'Está bien. Por ahora vámonos a buscar el dirigible.' – ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa y los dos avanzamos por la playa hasta llegar a una tienda. Había unos barriles con posters de Comstock y algunos estaban colgados en las paredes y en postes.

'Marc mira, Comstock. He leído sobre él. Dicen que puede ver el futuro.'

'Le das a un hombre algo de poder y no tarda en subírsele a la cabeza.' – murmuré para que no me oyera nadie más.

'No me gusta su mirada.' – al decir eso, el propietario de la tienda la miró con el ceño fruncido.

'¿No te gusta su mirada o simplemente su aspecto?'

'Ella quería decir… que quizá su expresión no está muy bien definida. Ya me entiende.' – me apresuré a decir.

'¡Oh, ya veo! Tendré que devolver este material entonces… Gracias por la observación señor.' – asentí y arrastré a Elizabeth fuera de la tienda.

'¿Por qué has mentido?'

'Créeme, es mejor no hablar mal de Comstock en esta ciudad.' – al salir de la tienda y subir unas escaleras, me quejé otra vez del dolor de las costillas y Elizabeth se dio cuenta.

'Vaya, parece que esa caída al agua no te ha sentado muy bien. Intentaré buscar algo que te alivie el dolor.'

'Gracias aunque ya te debo una por haberme sacado de ahí.'

'No me debes nada' – dijo una sonrisa. – 'Tú me sacaste de la torre así que soy yo la que debe estar en deuda contigo.' – entonces se adelantó y me indicó que me acercara. – '¡Marc, aquí! Ven a ver esto.' – al acercarme, estaban los Lutece sujetando un cojín cada uno.

'Mira quien está aquí…' – murmuré mirándolos de reojo.

'Nos alegra saber que aún está en pie señor Clark.'

'Ya, claro.' – si me hubieran avisado sobre el pájaro gigante, estaría mejor…

'Una elección para la señorita.' – informó Rosalind y los dos enseñaron los cojines a Elizabeth.

'¿El ave?' '¿O la jaula?' '¿O tal vez el ave?' 'Nada supera a la jaula.' – otra vez con sus turnos a la hora de hablar. Me acerqué a Elizabeth y ella se giró con dos cajas pequeñas.

'¡Míralos, son increíbles! ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Este de aquí… o quizás este?' – dijo mostrándome dos broches con un dibujo en cada uno. – 'El ave es muy bonita y… la jaula es sombría, pero tiene algo verdaderamente especial.'

'Eh, bueno…' – dijo pensativo. Ya me ha tocado elegir joyas y regalos para mi ex o mi madre/ hermanas pero siempre era una elección difícil. Como había dicho ella, el ave era bonita y en cierta forma representaba la libertad. Estuve a punto de elegir ese pero entonces miré con más atención la jaula. Había algo que profundo en ella... – 'Elijo la jaula.'

'¿Estás seguro?' – asentí y devolvió el broche del ave a su cojín. Robert me miró fijamente con gesto pensativo.

'Interesante. La jaula…'

'… y la llave. Quizá esta sea la clave de todo.' – continuó Rosalind mirándome también. Entonces recordé que había cogido la llave de la puerta de la torre e instintivamente puse mi mano en el bolsillo, tocándola. ¿Qué querían decir con todo esto? Elizabeth mientras se puso el broche en la gargantilla de azul claro que llevaba al cuello y me lo mostró.

'¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo me queda?'

'Te queda muy bien.' – dije con una sonrisa. – 'Quizá deberías agradecerles-' - me giré hacia los Lutece pero habían desaparecido. - ¡Odio cuando hacen eso!

'Dios mío… Mira.' – la seguí y todo el mundo miraba en la misma dirección. El Monument Island, aunque aún se mantenía firme, la parte superior estaba completamente destruida y una columna de humo salía de allí. Miré a Elizabeth y la vi con una expresión triste.

'¿Estas bien?'

'Era mi hogar…' – puse una mano en su hombro intentando consolarla y vi a la gente destrozada; algunos lloraban, otros estaban arrodillados en el suelo, rezando.

'Deberíamos irnos.' – dije mirando a mi alrededor inquieto y ella asintió. Fuimos al interior de un edificio y vimos a la policía en la recepción registrando a la gente en busca de "anarquistas". Rápidamente busqué una salida alternativa y vi una puerta. Disimuladamente llevé a Elizabeth hasta ahí y un hombre que estaba sentado en suelo nos miró de reojo.

'¡Eh! ¡Estos dos tienen pinta de sospechoso!' – dijo claramente borracho. Lo miré enfadado y a la vez nervioso.

'Pero si nosotros no…' – dijo Elizabeth claramente confusa.

'Vale, vale. Cállate ya Pete y vete ya a casa a dormir.' – dijo el policía sin mirar en nuestra dirección. El hombre gruño y volvió a caer dormido; tras comprobar que nadie miraba, me acerqué a la puerta pero no podía abrirla.

'Maldita sea, está cerrada.' –Elizabeth miró la cerradura con curiosidad y cogió unas pinzas de su pelo. - '¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!' – le pregunté al ver que estaba intentando forzar la cerradura y me puse detrás de ella de forma que la tapara a la vista de otros.

'Eres una especie de delincuente. ¿Tú que crees?'

'¿Debería sentirme ofendido?' – me pregunté a mi mismo con el ceño fruncido. Eso me había dolido un poco…

'¡Hecho!' – para mi sorpresa, ella había conseguido abrir la puerta en menos de un minuto. Entramos rápidamente y la miré de reojo.

'¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?'

'¿Atrapada en un torre sin nada más que libros y tiempo libre? Te sorprendería mucho todo lo que sé hacer.' – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

'Quizá podrías enseñarme algún día.'

'Quizá...' – dijo pensativa y supe que estaba intentando no sonreír. Llegamos a la zona de empleados y vi una máquina expendedora. – 'Hey Marc, he encontrado una águila de plata. Podrías comprar algo para aliviar tu dolor.' – ella me lanzó la moneda y la cogí en el aire. Fui a la máquina expendedora y compré un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios con varios tratamientos y pastillas para el dolor. Me tomé un vial que alivió mi dolor al instante y seguimos avanzando. Entonces nos encontramos con una pareja que me resultaba familiar.

'Perdone señor.' – me llamó una mujer afroamericana con una sonrisa. Entonces los reconocí.

'¡Eh! Vosotros dos sois los de la rifa.' – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Elizabeth nos miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. – 'Veo que conseguisteis escapar.'

'Sí, y no habríamos podido hacerlo sin su ayuda.' – dijo el hombre muy agradecido. – 'Queríamos agradecérselo de alguna forma. Esto es todo lo que tenemos.' – me ofreció su mano que estaba lleno de monedas.

'No puedo aceptar vuestro dinero. Vosotros lo necesitáis más que yo así que…' – busqué en mis bolsillos y saqué varias monedas. – 'Esto es para vosotros.' – deposité el dinero en la misma mano del hombre y la pareja me miró sorprendida.

'Pero-'

'Nada de peros. Ahora poneos a salvo y tened cuidado.' – dije con una sonrisa y ofrecí mi mano al hombre. La mujer casi se puso a llorar y me miró muy agradecida.

'Dios te bendiga.'

'Daisy siempre dice que alguien como usted aparecería.' – dijo el hombre aceptando mi saludo. – 'Nunca lo olvidaré.'

La pareja se marchó abrazada y los miré con una sonrisa. Entonces me giré y vi a Elizabeth mirándome con la expresión más dulce que había visto hasta ese momento.

'¿Los ayudaste?'

'Estaban en problemas y yo simplemente hice lo que pude…' – dije encogiendo los hombros. Los dos seguimos caminando y Elizabeth no paraba de mirarme con una amplia sonrisa.

'Me alegra tener un compañero con tan buen corazón.' – la miré sorprendido y sonreí.

'Bueno, y yo me alegro de tener una compañera con una increíble habilidad para abrir cerraduras. Ahora en serio, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo.'

'Ya veremos.' - respondió riéndose.

* * *

Entramos en una especie de tienda arcade y, teniendo en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a los juegos arcade ultra modernos, ver pequeños juegos automatizados con animales era… raro. Elizabeth se acercó a un vendedor que tenía algodón de azúcar y lo miró con curiosidad.

'¿Qué es?' – el hombre le sonrió y le dio uno.

'Uno para la señorita. Es gratis.' – ella lo cogió y me reí al ver su expresión de confusión.

'Pruébalo, te gustará.' – al ver que seguía sin fiarse, cogí un trozo y me lo comí. – 'Si no te lo comes, lo haré yo.' – al final cogió un trozo y al probarlo, abrió mucho los ojos.

'¡Es muy dulce!' – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y tomé una botella de soda que también daban gratis. Tras terminar, seguimos el camino y fuimos a las entradas de seguridad en dirección a las taquillas. Antes de pasar, una mujer con un traje parecido al de un oficial paró a Elizabeth.

'¿Annabelle?'

'¿Perdón?'

'¡Annabelle, soy yo! ¡Esther!'

'Lo siento, no soy Annabelle. Mi nombre es Elizabeth.'

'Elizabeth… Que nombre tan bonito.' – dijo la oficial y se marchó sin decir nada más. Los dos la miramos extrañados.

'Eso ha sido muy raro…' – murmuró Elizabeth. Tuve una mala sensación e indiqué a Elizabeth que continuara. Justo al pasar las puertas de seguridad, uno de los encargados indicó que se cerraba el parque. Eso ha sido muy justo… Cuando al fin llegamos a las taquillas, tenía una muy mala sensación dentro de mí. No sabía porque pero todo estaba muy silencioso y la gente que estaba alrededor parecía estar colocada muy cuidadosamente. Llamé al timbre de la taquilla y el vendedor me miró de reojo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

'Dos billetes para _La_ _Primera Dama_.'

'Sí. Dame un momento amigo.' – él volvió a hablar por teléfono. No sé de qué estaba hablando pero tenía bastante prisa.

'Disculpe pero tengo prisa.' – dije bastante nervioso pero él me ignoró. Esto no me gustaba nada… - '¿Alguien podría atenderme?'

'¡Por supuesto! ¡Lamento la espera!' – de repente él sacó un cuchillo de debajo de la mesa y me lo clavó en la mano derecha antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

'¡Suéltame!' – miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a un hombre intentando coger a Elizabeth. Rápidamente fui a quitarme el cuchillo y-

'¡JODER!' – no pude evitar gritar al sentir las punzadas de intenso dolor mientras me arrancaba el cuchillo de un tirón. Mi mano estaba sangrando y me dolía mil demonios pero no tenía tiempo; saqué el fusil y disparé al hombre que había intentado coger a Elizabeth. Ella gritó aterrada y se apartó mientras yo atacaba a un hombre que había sacado una escopeta de una funda de violín. Este esquivó mi ataqué y de un solo disparó, mi escudo se rompió y tuve que cubrirme detrás de un pilar. Tras recuperarme, volví a disparar y al fin me libré de él pero aparecieron dos hombres más. Me moví rápido y fui disparando sin parar hasta que al fin terminé con ellos. Tras eso fui hacia Elizabeth pero ella había desaparecido y el lugar estaba completamente bloqueado por verjas. Entonces escuché pitos de fondo y pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia aquí. Cogí la escopeta del primer enemigo y me preparé. Otra vez solo ante el mundo…

* * *

**Esto se está poniendo interesante e irá a más. !Intentaré publicar el siguiente pronto!**


End file.
